I'm Addicted To You
by Zealy
Summary: Elsa is a woman fallen from grace; both addicted to a slew of drugs and abused by her husband, she doesn't see a happy ending in store for herself. Anna is ever chipper and dreams of taking her father's place as the highest paid bartender at the spectacularly renowned Oaken's. As they grow close, will these two very different characters even each other out? Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Anna was sixteen when the woman first came to town. She was visiting her father at work at Oaken's, Arendelle's most renowned high-end bar that also served as an extravagant casino. Years ago it was a modest bar, a cheap place to score some cheap beer. When the previous owner's son took over, however, he took loan after loan to renovate and remodel the place into the grand display of gambling and alcoholic splendor that it is today. It paid off tenfold.

The inside was dimly lit, splashed with white and cyan lights,

and the walls were a deep shade of blue. Glossy galaxy marble tiles made up the sleek floor and crowds of people, dressed in expensive tuxedos and elegant dresses, were scattered about gambling, drinking, or partaking in a mixture of the two.

"That guy, over there," her father, Alvar, whispered, leaning across the bar as he mixed a drink.

"Yeah?" Anna asked as her gaze drifted to subtly eye the man her father was referring to. He was middle aged with clean-cut dark hair, striking blue eyes and sparse stubble decorating his chin. He was dressed in a sky blue button-up shirt and black dress pants, an expensive watch decorating his wrist with two beautiful women hanging off either arm.

"He's incredibly, unbelievably rich. Married too, and neither of those women are his wife," her father snorted.

"What a pig," Anna rolled her eyes. She delighted in hearing her father talk about what he knew about Oaken's many patrons; this man was secretly gay and his wife merely a coverup, that woman was involved in a major business scandal, the young man across the room inherited millions from his recently deceased father. Alvar would recount tale after take of real-life drama that Anna found much more engrossing than the rubbish that came on T.V. She needed only point to a person to hear their most recent accomplishment or misfortune.

"Dad, what about those two, over there?" Anna asked, gesturing inconspicuously down the bar at a couple sitting huddled together, their glasses clutched tightly in their hands. One was a woman with striking platinum blonde hair, the other a man with reddish-brown hair and thick, neatly groomed sideburns. They looked rather out of place, clothed incredibly casually amongst the sea of sharply dressed individuals; the woman wore a simple black dress that ended just below her knees, revealing a vast expanse of beautiful milky white skin. The man dawned a red dress shirt and faded black dress pants, a charcoal tie loosely strung around his neck.

Her father shook his head solemnly.

"Pitiful story, those two— the woman is Elsa Landvik. She was cheated out of a fortune by a family friend after her parents died. She sort of fell into a pit after that, when she met the man, Hans Westergaard. He was last in line to receive his father's company and his income from the corporation stopped once his oldest brother took charge. You could say they both were living happy, expensive lives that were suddenly torn asunder. Now they're both alcoholics," Alvar explained in a hushed tone, never looking in the couple's direction as he wiped the counter down.

"Wow. That really sucks for them," Anna murmured. She stole another glance at the couple and noticed with a start that the woman was now staring back, her icy blue eyes seeming to slice through Anna's skin and freeze her nerves solid. A sweet chill crept up Anna's spine as she found herself enraptured by this Elsa's gaze, the chill growing pleasantly cooler when the woman gave Anna a small and genuine yet melancholy smile before turning back to the glass of whiskey nestled between her pale palms.

Anna would never forget that smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a sudden burst of inspiration I had. I have a sort of path I want this to take, but I'm not too sure. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm really sorry, but I forgot all about this story. Here's a quick little chapter. i promise the next will be longer.**

** CHAPTER TWO**

The next time Anna saw Elsa was nearly eighteen months later, at the same bar. This time, however, instead of listening to her father talk about the customers, Anna was busy sweeping the floors. It was just after one in the morning and many of the patrons had already left, screeching out of the parking lot in their beautiful luxury cars. A few men were playing pool while a group of younger people were focused intensely on a game of poker. Anna surveyed the long bar, grimacing at all the spilled alcohol and crumbs she'd have to clean when she noticed a lone woman sitting at the far end. The woman had her head down against the wood, settled between her arms. Her platinum blonde hair was twisted into a simple braid that was draped lazily over her shoulder. Anna could see that she was wearing a red dress with a black sash tied around her waist and heels of matching color.

_She must've passed out_, Anna thought with a roll of her eyes. She despised the people who came and drank themselves into horrible stupors only to pass out ungracefully somewhere where she had to find and wake them.

With an irritated sigh, Anna leaned the broom against the wall and walked begrudgingly over to the woman. She extended a hand and gently shook the platinum blonde, only to have the woman's head shoot up from the table in alarm, her crystal blue eyes wide with confusion. Her bewildered expression softened considerably, however, when she realized that it was only a young woman standing before her.

Anna recognized the woman almost immediately; it was Elsa Landvik, the formerly wealthy drunk her father had told her about all those months ago. She was wearing red lipstick that matched her dress and contrasted against her flawless white skin perfectly. Anna noticed that Elsa's right cheekbone had slightly more makeup applied to it than the rest of her face, as though she was trying to cover something up.

"Ma'am, do you need me to call a cab?" Anna inquired as she took a subtle half-step away from Elsa, raising her hands in a calming gesture.

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm crazy," Elsa sneered as she swung her head back to face her drink. She lifted the glass cup to her lips and drank the remaining whiskey in a single gulp. "This is the only drink I've had all night."

"But you were just asleep, weren't you?"

"No."

"Then...why was your head down?"

"If you absolutely must know, I was deep in thought," the woman murmured as she rolled the empty glass between her palms. She looked sullen and gloomy and pained and Anna felt a sudden twinge of pity.

"Well, what about?" Anna asked as she hopped onto a bar stool beside Elsa, who eyed the young woman cautiously before sighing.

"Life. My life."

"Specifically?"

"How much I hate it."

A heavy silence descended upon the pair. It weighed Anna shoulders down and she felt red creep up her neck as she searched for something to say to continue the conversation and learn more about the woman.

But then she began to wonder why she even cared at all. She didn't know this woman aside from what her father had told her. Of course, this Elsa was heartbreakingly beautiful— Anna could admit that to anyone and a damsel in distress typically deserved attention. But what was it that pulled Anna in almost instantaneously? Perhaps she felt bad for Elsa, whose suffering was written neatly across her face. Anna just wanted to know _more_.

"Why is that?" Anna finally murmured. Elsa turned to look Anna in the eye and the younger girl felt her heart twitch deep within her chest. The older woman wore a mildly surprised expression.

"I've lost everything: my parents, my wealth, my happiness, my freedom... my child," Elsa whispered after a moment, her voice weak. She dabbed at her corner of her eye with the back of her wrist and turned away from Anna, pulling the empty cup close to her chest as though it were her one and only lifeline.

"What do you mean?" the younger woman pressed as she leaned forward and placed a comforting hand against Elsa's shoulder blade.

"My-my husband," Elsa choked, "he doesn't want kids. Some time ago I told him that I was pregnant, a little ways in, and he got angry. He made me abort it. I'd picked out a name at that point; he was going to be my little Olaf. My little Olaf."

Anna was on the verge of tears herself.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," Anna cleared her throat.

"No, dear, I'm sorry for dropping my woes onto you. I just can't seem to stop ruining the days of the people around me," Elsa sneered at herself, her face split with a humorless grin.

"Don't say that. I'm happy to listen, ma'am. In fact, here," Anna mumbled as she searched her pockets before pulling out a ballpoint pen. She grabbed a napkin and scribbled something down before offering it to the older woman, who stared at it skeptically before shakily reaching out to take it between two fingers.

"Forgive me, I have to ask you to leave now. But please, I do feel for you and I believe no one should have to suffer alone. If you ever need someone to talk to or go out with, I'll make myself available."

Elsa stared at the numbers written on the towel, a small grin creeping up her face as she read the name penned down next to the digits; Anna. She glanced at the strawberry blonde, who was mimicking the minuscule smile.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Just by listening for a moment, you've done me a great favor. I'll be on my way— and I'll contact you soon," Elsa nearly gushed, her grin only growing as she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and made her way out of the bar. She waved at Anna as she left. The younger girl returned the gesture.

Anna didn't hear from Elsa for a long time.


End file.
